


when the sun is swallowed by the moon

by corrupted_voracity



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Do you ever get tired of tagging three different Akirens, Does this also count as a bit of sex magic?, Does this count as porn with plot?, Dragons, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of Horns, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Marking, Mild Degradation, Mild Language, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Top Akechi Goro, Wing Kink, a bit of manhandling, alternative universe, dragon!Ren, implied minor character death, mild blood kink, we'll ignore the anatomy of Akiren's tail when he's on his back okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupted_voracity/pseuds/corrupted_voracity
Summary: Goro, world renowned dragontamer, feels like he's still missing something alongside the two dragons he already contracted.He finds it in the mysterious, black creature he stumbles upon because chance willed it - and Goro has never been so sure of his desire to claim and conquer before.or: After 11k of worldbuilding and epic battles, Goro spends the remaining wordcount fucking Dragon!Ren.Sequel:we'll fall in magic every single day
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 66
Kudos: 269





	when the sun is swallowed by the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This ends softer than I wanted it to be-
> 
> Anyway, sorry for taking so long, but my situation was like this:
> 
> Ok let’s get started on this hot oneshot with only por- _*spills the plot bottle*_ **OooOps** well that wasn’t too much now, I can still- _*worldbuilding potion gets accidentally thrown inside*_ ow shit how much was that, what am I gonna- _*some droplets of the soft-and-feels flask splash*_ **FUCK I JUST WANTED TO WRITE PORN-**
> 
> There's some moderate violence in it, nothing too descriptive.
> 
> All characters are aged up (more or less).
> 
> Entirely inspired by my second favorite commissioner **O** in God Of Highschool. To all the Manhwa readers: I hope you know what scene I mean!

* * *

**\- conditions of this universe -**

_Every person usually has one magic core alongside a certain amount of magic power with a corresponding affinity from birth on. Only the fewest are able to develop those powers, who then gain the title of a mage when reaching a specific age and corresponding training._

_A once in a lifetime contract can be established using your magic core itself. You can either create that contract manually when meeting a creature that appeals to you, or directly activate it, sending you into a sort of dream realm where you automatically meet a creature most suitable to you._

_Regardless of the method, some sort of consent needs to be reached, whether through trade, fulfilling a request or requirement, or conquer in battle. If those conditions are met, the contract is successfully signed and binds both souls to each other. The creature becomes your life-time partner that can be summoned and discarded into the depths of your consciousness at will._

_Although a rare instance due to the nature of such a bond, if either one of the involved souls wishes for permanent separation or undoing, they're eligible to terminate their contract and reverse their choice._

_Suppose you fail to meet the contract's or creature's terms in any kind during the contract itself - in that case, it will vanish along with the opportunity of binding a partner to you but leaving your overall magic ability intact._

* * *

Goro sighs in relief when the TV gets turned off by the gruff café owner.

He came here incognito, hood pulled low into his face, hair tied together into a ponytail so that his signature bangs wouldn't frame his face as much.

He came here for a break. One short breath after a day stuffed to the brim with shows and interviews, and the last thing Goro needs is another recap of his most recent win being shoved into his face, reminding him that even in this desolated, little café, he is unable to properly flee from his fame.

Goro doesn't have much sentimentality for most things in his life left.

His bed and a daily cup of coffee (with extra caffeine and the first thing he consumes when waking up, regardless of the hour) are probably able to extract the most out of his low capacity of emotions for things not directly regarding him.

But he's _proud_ of his dragons – isn't afraid to show them off when given the various opportunities.

Goro is aware that he tends to immerse himself a little too much in battle at times, thriving on the wild screams of the crowd as he completely decimates his opponent.

Hell, he's entitled to do so, because Goro has yet to stumble upon a mage coming close to beating him.

Being able to contract a dragon is an achievement the fewest have attained.

And under all of the registered mages in existence, Goro is the only person with _more_ than one.

It earned him titles and praise left and right, an international rank recognized by institutes and forces all over the world – yes, he has a _right_ to show off and bask in the attention he receives.

But when a clip of Robin or Loki gets played just one time too often, the crying of fans too loud when Goro just wants to get to the fucking supermarket in peace - there are times he feels the incredible compulsion to smash the cameras he smiles so sweetly for in, turning his back and _leaving_ so he doesn't suffocate under the attention he craves and loathes at the same time.

Apparently, even the warm smell of bitter, but enticingly strong coffee doesn't manage to deter the questions that still buzz inside of his head from the earlier interview he had to attend to.

They ask the same questions they know the answer to each time, and yet employees and fans alike still manage to get so genuinely excited as if they've already forgotten his fifty other shows that just aired the same week.

They eat every word, every _letter_ out of Goro's hands if he tilts his head just so, eyes glinting as the few teasing, but well-timed smirks lay bare what's merely a damn internet search away.

It can't be that hard now, can it?

_"When did you realize you had two magic cores instead of one?"_

If Goro is honest, he can't recall much.

Not when he'd known that he has more than two, three, fifteen, hundreds - a seemingly infinite amount of potential to chain the strongest beasts known to mankind to himself since he was first able to produce tangible memories.

Goro remembers flashing the pair of interviewers a charming smile, saying that a routine check-up regarding his general magic power had revealed the unusual discovery that only affected a small percentage of mages.

Well, they still got the exact number wrong.

_"How did you meet your first dragon?"_

In regards to Robin, Goro never lies - one year into his training as a mage, and he simply activated the dream realm to find a destined partner.

That's also precisely what got his popularity rating up early on.

_The girls like stuff like that,_ his first manager had explained when seeing the sneering face of Goro at the script he was supposed to follow.

He still had scripts when he first started to make a name of himself - now, the shows must adjust to _him_.

Goro still can't afford to leak more of his actual personality, though, unless he wants to destroy the whole charming, princely image he has going for him that helped building his reputation in the first place.

_The concept of a pretty boy simply believing in destiny and fate to get powerful – the dream_ _and aspiration_ _of every teenager._

Goro doesn't lie regarding Robin, because after the mention of the dream realm, he just stops talking.

He _hate_ _s_ such delusional thoughts, the imagery of a fated meeting - even if he has to admit that Robin really was worthy enough to find a place beside him.

The only reason he tried activating the contract without a beast he fought before at hand (like he prefers doing from the start) had been because the first partners he acquired that way turned out to not even meet the lowest of his expectations.

Nowadays, Goro doesn't know _what_ he had been expecting from them when until Robin, all the beasts he had stumbled across, yielded after a few mediocre spells from his side if they happened to agree on fighting.

It wouldn't hurt, he figured, to try the dream realm out people praise so much.

And it didn't – it just doesn't mean Goro believes in the tale of star-crossed lovers and partners and all that shit.

He is proud of Robin because, as pure chance willed it, he happened to meet Goro's expectations regarding strength and abilities, not because the dream realm's supposed matching ability is actually true.

_"As interesting as ever, Akechi-kun! And please tell, how did you meet Loki after Robin?"_

That one… is a bit trickier to avoid.

Goro knows he's telling them the same tales of an epic battle amid an abandoned forest in Germany. This fight lasted one day and one night until the beast finally conceded, letting itself be contracted due to sheer displays of power.

He just always leaves the… actual extend of Loki's contract terms out.

Goro doesn't know how well his fans and everyone else would receive that beside strength difference, there had been another requirement added just afterwards – already unusual and speaking for the beast's strength, since they usually couldn't state further objections once they decided upon one.

And Loki probably picked the new term because he never thought human nature could produce anyone capable of meeting such a requirement.

The sacrifice of a close family member.

Loki doesn't necessarily have a face – his head is a sleek, oval shape with a wide, red marking splayed across it that can open and close at will to reveal more than one row of teeth. Due to lacking functioning eyes, he locates enemies through magic, life-force and their smell.

However, Goro still remembers an expression very close to perplex when Goro dragged his father's charred remnants into the same forest one week later.

A charming smile on his face while he demanded to finish their contract.

A tragedy, the news had said, making headlines all over the world. Accident.

Does it count as an accident if the son blasted most of his father's parts away on purpose with a gigantic Megidolaon?

Clearly the public didn't think so, cooing and gushing about his tears of guilt and shame at having powers too _strong to control sometimes; it was a training accident, all my fault – I will forever try to atone for my_ _unintentional_ _, but careless sin._

It had taken roughly three months of playing the grieving, hurting son until he could finally smile in public again without receiving backlash for not honoring his father enough. Then another half a year until Goro felt like it was safe to reveal that Loki is his long-awaited second partner, leaving the actual circumstances of their contract out.

Shido's position as the representative of the Japanese Magic Council was replaced by yet another marionette from even higher authorities Goro doesn't bother himself with.

He likes to think of it as a… perfect exchange.

Getting the strongest beast he met until now at the mere cost of sacrificing his dear father, whom he planned to get rid of at some point anyway?

_Why_ , that almost sounds like an opportunity.

With his father gone, Goro has the whole mansion in Tokyo's outskirts near the sea to himself.

He could've even quit the entire show business Shido raised him to focus on - stop his participation in flashy tournaments and raids against hostile beasts invades – but the money is too good to pass up on. Goro gets exposure, funds, and _means_ to do what he wants if he just pulls the right strings.

Such control is exhilarating, and not something Goro wants to relinquish so soon when it has so much potential left to grow.

A new full-time manager on top of that, too, to take care of every lower matter Goro doesn't want to bother himself with.

Just the interviews and his regular public appearance as the ace of Japan is a rather unpleasant matter, but not something he isn't used to.

Shido had already paraded him around like some kind of glorified pet in his early years, using Goro's special magic abilities to gain as much reputation and fame as he could to ensure his political position and influence that never really had been his.

_"Why dragons, Akechi-san? I'm pretty sure there are stronger beasts out there. A Kirin, for example?"_

No there aren't, Goro wants to hiss every time, but they're all ignorant fools who don't know shit because they stay coped up within the city, sugarcoating the hard work of a mage by only looking at the flashy moves and what _benefits such people as you bring, Akechi-san. Clearly, Japan would be lacking if we didn't have you – not to mention how that rampant Behemoth nearly did some serious damage to Osaka if it weren't for you. Oh, could you smile just a little more for me? Thanks darling._

Goro travels the world when he finds the time to – despite his packed schedules, when he does have free time, it's usually more than one week he can spend doing whatever he wants.

His unusual condition of possessing seemingly endless magic cores allows him to contract an endless number of beats.

So he did.

Sphinxes in Egypt that guard the gigantic pyramids, aggressive to anyone who want to step inside the holy borders.

An alpha Hydra in Greece whom he had to slay several other Hydra tribes to summon the king; a progress that took two entire weeks due to the size of its territorial and achieved only average results despite the effort put into it.

Leshens in Poland that infested smaller villages with their dark forest magic, only able to get rid of by destroying what binds them to reality.

Searching and contracting and releasing, an endless cycle, all for the purpose of finding those that put up a _fight_ Goro would feel for days and remember for a lifetime.

Only the worthiest would get a place by his side. He doesn't settle for anything less than _perfect._

He tested all the beasts he had bested in secret, using desolate places to not alert the media that he has even more potential than just two – Goro knows he could probably justify up to five beasts, seeing as he's already the media's favorite person.

Still, any more than that, and he'd have the World Magic Foundation on his tail for more than just twenty-four hours a week in an endless attempt to recruit him.

Not to mention how he'd probably not be able to take a single step for the rest of his life anymore without being bombarded by fans of all kind who'd worship him merely for breathing.

Not that some of them don't do that already.

But no beast he contracted could compare to Robin, and after stumbling onto Loki when he was mere days away from reaching adulthood, those standards rose even more _._

Both are dragons.

Given his experience, Goro _knows_ there isn't a stronger species.

And….he at least wants a third one, because it still feels like he's missing _something._

The sound of a cupboard closing yanks him back to reality. With a slight frown, Goro notices that his coffee isn't nearly as hot as it had been initially.

At least the TV is turned off; he really does not need another, unnecessarily close zoom-in on his face when the supposed experts were actually evaluating Loki's combat power.

"...listen- what do you mean _no_? In all our years of friendship, have I lied about something?"

"That one time where Ann-"

"No, that doesn't count."

The clearing of a throat followed by a deeper sigh from the second person who spoke.

"Ryuji. What you're saying is… simply hard to believe, that's all."

Now that Goro's head isn't sunken as much into his thoughts, the cafe's ambiance and the overall atmosphere catch up to him, along with the conversation the pair of customers behind him clearly have been holding for a while now.

"Bro, you may not trust my brain at times, but I sure as hell can trust my eyes," says the light, energetic voice of a male, the same one that's apparently in distress over something his friend doesn't believe.

"I've never claimed I didn't trust your brain. As far as I'm concerned, Makoto had been the one to imply that, and she referred to it as intelligence."

Goro faintly recalls Sae mentioning something about having a little sister with the same name who also awakened to her ability of a mage – but at that time, he'd been more interested in how invested his only ~~friend~~ acquaintance had seemed in making her little sister follow into her footsteps.

Well, there are a lot of Makotos to begin with out here in Japan.

Goro doesn't find interest in other people's conversations too often, but he doesn't have much to do at the moment anyway.

As proved earlier, despite his desire to just shut his overworked brain off, his thoughts still tend to spiral into the same direction at some point, given enough time. So Goro figures that listening to mindless teenagers babbling without a care in the world is the best source of entertainment he'll most likely get this late evening.

"Urgh, that's not the point – I really saw one," continues the obnoxious voice. "As clear as the dark sky, flying above me. High, but still so 'effin big, it covered the whole moon for a split second."

Really can't be too much of an intellectual if that Ryuji chooses to use weird abbreviations to avoid saying fuck – but at least this is starting to prove more interesting than Goro anticipated.

He stirs the left-over sugar at the bottom of his cup, subconsciously leaning closer towards the pair behind him.

"It's just," the other, deeper voice says, a hint of melancholy clinging to every bit of his words, "I haven't heard about a dragon in a while. Not to mention that they never show themselves in a city."

Goro stands up with a force that sends his chair and cup nearly flying, and it's only thanks to his honed reflexes that they don't.

He has a split second to cover up the crack in his façade by forcefully relaxing it into a neutral expression.

A pleasant, but inquiring smile adorns his lips as Goro whirls around to face the two.

"Excuse me," he politely begins, "It wasn't my intention to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but overhear the word dragon. I have a vast interest in them, so would you perhaps indulge me in sharing what you're talking about?"

Goro hasn't found another dragon at all since he contracted Loki, and that was two years ago – to hear some _city boy_ taking the name of the species itself into his mouth seems like a calling and blasphemy at the same time.

"What the hell," the exact same person says, and Goro now has a face to put to it.

It barely helps, he dreadfully thinks, taking in the horribly dyed hair, the slouch in posture, and the scrutinizing, _offended_ eyes as they stare him down like _Goro_ is the insect trying to crawl onto his shoe, and not the other way around.

"You talk like some fancy mage. Not from here?"

Far from here, Goro wants to snort, starting to get irritated by the guys' sheer presence.

So far that he could dispose of him in the blink of an eye.

"My friend Ryuji claims to have spotted a dragon," the other male at the table simply continues, and the fact that he completely ignored his friend's remark and went straight to the point makes him infinitely more likable than the other.

Neatly combed dark blue hair and a lanky figure paint a picture that immediately reminds him of a fox. This one is definitely a lot easier on the eyes, and he inwardly nods in approval.

Goro makes a noncommittal hum. "I see. That's… hard to believe, seeing as they usually prefer extreme temperatures or desolated places where none can reach them."

He still has faint burn and frost scars across one arm, a memento of scalding volcanoes and icy caves he had to conquer, all to even get a hint on where the next dragon could be.

"Exactly," the blue-haired male casually says, utterly unaffected by the gaping expression the blond makes.

"Yusuke! You're supposed to be on my side! The shadow of a dragon, just above me! I _swear_ my eyes didn't just play tricks on me!"

"I wasn't quite aware you had a side I am supposed to be on."

"….Oh my god."

A facepalm from Ryuji, followed by the narrowing of Yusuke's eyes.

It seems like they've forgotten about Goro as they start to descend into another type of argument, and he takes it as his cue to turn back to finally down the coffee he has not taken a sip of since his arrival and just leave.

He's just about to when the blond angles his face towards him, forcing Goro to halt in his advances to not appear rude because he clearly saw the movement.

Murky, judging eyes narrow as they try to get past the shadows thrown by Goro's hood.

"Wait a second - don't I know you? I swear I've seen your face before..."

"Unfortunately, we have not met before," Goro cuts him off with a sweet smile. "It's been a pleasure getting to know you, though, but I'm afraid I'll have to get going."

Before another horror scenario unfolds, if he were to recognize Goro – like the blond turning out to be the president of the Akechi fanclub Goro knows exists in various parts of the world - he quickly turns around.

Throwing way more money than necessary onto the counter, he swiftly exists through the door.

He buttons up the rest of his coat, simply enjoying the atmosphere of the somewhat desolated, small ally that gives him a more secluded sense of privacy.

Goro's breath curls in soft, wispy trails in the cool evening air, a sign that autumn is nearing towards its end.

The pollution here isn't nearly as bad as in the more densely populated areas of Japan. Goro thinks he might be able to see the faint light of stars if it isn't for the countless clouds hogging them and the sky's attention all to themselves.

And maybe, Goro thinks, something akin to fate does exist, because the moon vanishes for a split second, bathing him in a curtain of black.

A blurred, but _large_ silhouette flickers in the storm brewing for the briefest of moments before the dark sky returns to normal, pretending to not have witnessed what just occurred.

It's a hunch Goro has, a weird, crazy idea that goes against every bit of his rational, logical nature.

Goro only acts when it's safe, when he's calculated every possibility and taken all variables into account, knowing how to twist those into a result he deems fit.

He dials his manager anyway

"Akechi-kun?" comes the sleepy reply, but Goro is too excited to feel even remotely sorry for waking the other from her early sleep.

Not that he has much empathy for his manager overall since it's her _job_ , but Goro supposes he does have to give her some credit for all the work she has to put up with.

"Cancel all my shows for the next week. I'm going to Mount Fuji."

* * *

It's powerful illusion magic, Goro thinks.

The most powerful illusion magic he has seen, if he's honest.

Otherwise, he can't explain how no one had reported that the usually white tip of Mount Fuji is completely blasted away, a crater stretching miles long. A giant abyss right in the middle, almost splitting the rest of the mountain in half if it weren't for the remaining bits on each side.

There's no way this only recently formed - the mountain must have been in such a state for quite some time now.

Even from his angle high above said gaping expanse, Goro can't tell what extent the abyss winds itself into the mountain. The blackness seems to suck in every bit of light, and its width easily surpasses Robin's or Loki's full wingspan.

_Home of a true monster,_ Robin muses.

Goro hums in agreement. He vaguely wonders how berserk the news would go if they knew that Japan's proud mountain hasn't been in its original state for a little while; the lack of a summit hidden by a mere illusion.

Then again, he muses, a beast invasion in South Korea had once caused so much havoc that the world map needed to adjust to half of the country being ten miles deep underwater. Taking that into account, everyone would make a fuss about Mount Fuji for a week or more, and then commotion would die down, and the fact that the mountain is basically severed just accepted.

_So it’s an illusionary type?_

Robin makes an affirmative sound. _Seems to be a strong suit since only we have been able to detect it. I don't doubt other people have been here before, even if just to try and climb the mountain._

_They would have surely noticed it's an illusion then – you can't physically reach the summit when it does not exist._

_It's most certain that it's an illusion based on cognition for those not strong enough to notice the magic power clinging to the mountain._

An interesting aspect his first dragon just brought up, and one that would explain a lot.

Goro's lips stretch into a smirk. He can feel how his limbs are slowly beginning to ache for a fight that already sounds too promising to really be true.

"Let's go down."

It's icy in such heights, even if Goro doesn't have to be at the peak anymore (considering it's nonexistent anyway), so he pulls his various layers of clothes tighter around himself as Robin starts to descend.

His limbs are still rather numb, and in times like these, Goro wishes he had developed a fire affinity instead of a light one. At least the body heat Robin is passively emitting due to his size is enough for Goro to not completely feel like he's flying through a freezer.

Robin is about as large as a medium-sized house with bat-like, proportional wings. His stature is a bit bulkier than the average dragon, especially chest and forelegs rippling with muscle whenever he moves.

Four pairs of straight horns sit atop his head, golden in color and just as thick his claws made for ripping are; the only other color that offers a more subtle, but still refined contrast to the otherwise white scales that cover Robin's body.

Goro's feet are stabilized by a modified Rakukaja onto the wide plane of Robin's back shoulders. Otherwise, he would have long been swept away by the turbulences and strong airflows that already impaired their ascend.

Said wind makes Robin sway for a while again when a stronger breeze engulfs them, adamant on attacking the wide and more vulnerable plane of his wings.

Goro isn't concerned, knowing Robin is strong enough to fight the wind as they dive lower towards the abyss.

The dragon lets out a strangled sound when they sweep in – something between a growl and a whimper – but Robin didn't convey anything tangible yet, so Goro merely raises an eyebrow at the sound, choosing not to comment on it.

They fly deeper and deeper, darkness swallowing them as the clear midday sun moves further and further away.

Beasts themselves could use spells mages couldn't and vice versa – but the skills that do happen to overlap could, if channeled through the creature with the help of their partner, unfold a lot more power than before.

"Robin," Goro says out aloud, holding a hand out in front of him that promptly leaves his sight of vision because of how dark it is.

The dragon stops, and the beating of wings is the only sound that fills the nothingness around them.

"Kougaon, but not as an attack."

The rest Goro lets his mind convey, and Robin complies as soon as he understands.

A faint glow starts to emit from an open mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, the only source of light that is barely able to fight against the vicinity that wants to consume it.

Once charged, the projectile of light surges forward at high speed, bright enough to illuminate everything in a certain radius until it fades in some distance, earlier than Goro anticipated.

Nothing.

They still aren't able to see anything distinctive, or even the bottom despite having flown quite a distance inside already. Goro feels his limbs tingling in anticipation – what kind of dragon creates and hides in such a place?

_The Kougaon should have been much brighter,_ Robin's deep voice resonates within Goro's head. _Whatever the source of this place is, it does seem to absorb light, making it impossible to fully illuminate it._

Well, that needs to be investigated, doesn't it?

"Fly lower."

They repeat the progress several times in hopes of seeing something more distinctive than the fog of blackness around them. Robin keeps descending further after each altered Kougaon, until Goro thinks they must be halfway into the mountain already.

Still no signs of life.

_There is one,_ a second voice snarls into his ear. Higher, but infinitely more savage. _Powerful and consuming. Prepare._

"Another," Goro commands.

And this time, when the spell of light surges through the wide length of the abyss, it briefly illuminates the silhouette of something _massive_ , nearly just as black as its vicinity.

It's gone in the blink of an eye, Robin's Kougaon dying even faster than the previous ones, and Goro can't help the grin that overtakes his face.

He's finally found it.

An eye opens, milky membrane quickly moving across it to reveal an intense blood-red.

The roar that follows is so loud it shatters the earth and makes Goro cover his ears in a feeble attempt to protect them.

He doesn't need to command Robin to fly upwards as he crouches for a better grip; the dragon already on his highest alert as soon as an abyss of an entirely different color opened up on them.

The actual abyss around them shakes with tremors as something _big_ moves. Robin skillful dodges the few bits of debris and loose stones hailing down from above.

_You won't make it,_ Loki hisses in his mind again, clawing to be let out. _Not with him._

Goro admits that the pace Robin is flying upwards really is too slow if the awakening beast is planning on using its height advantage – not even the strongest Tetrakarn in combination with Marakukaja would prevent them from being utterly crushed beneath the sheer, physical mass that thing must have.

He dispels the Rakukaja binding him to Robin.

Goro lets go, heart beating in wild adrenaline as he momentarily falls for a short second.

Robin vanishes in a ball of white at the same time, and a sleek, black and white shape forms beneath him, catching his short fall.

The instance Loki feels two feet connecting with his back, the dragon beats his powerful wings, his smaller, but more aerodynamic form soaring upwards in a straight line, considerably faster than Robin.

Goro's heart still races so avidly as the memory of the fall lingers, the constant shifting of the abyss, as if the _darkness_ itself really moved and tried to wind around him.

It makes his stomach drop deliciously - and the battle has not even _begun._

The beast that had been slumbering is undoubtedly in the progress of standing up, and even such a simple action has it slowly catching up with Loki, the black mass moving the intangible darkness upwards with the dragon together.

Briefly throwing a look over his shoulder, Goro can only make out the same red eye glinting in the sea of black, not getting smaller despite how close the surface already is.

Finally _,_ the beast seems to have reached its maximum length. The eye starts growing smaller again as they regain their initial distance, and Loki shoots past the abyss' opening, soaring through the sky with a victorious cry.

The sun is blinding, but Goro adjusts quickly enough when he focuses on the unusual, zig-zag pattern of Loki's leather-like skin.

The said dragon makes a graceful loop once he deems that he's high enough to come to a halt.

A pair of eyes watch from the abyss – considerably smaller now, but not having lost an inch of their penetrative intensity from before.

They remain unblinking as they assess what just woke it from its sleep, and Goro immediately knows he's dealing with a highly intelligent creature; not some beast who had lost its sense to the flow of time like several others.

_Dangerous,_ Loki hisses in his mind, with a sense of urgency unusual for the dragon, but only confirming his gut feeling.

_Dangerous, but a weapon worth bleeding for._

Goro realizes that not both of those eyes are red – one is gray, slightly blurry and muted that he'd wager it has lost its function.

They blink once, and Goro can practically hear the same, milky membrane clicking softly as it wets the cornea.

"Human," a voice suddenly rumbles, and it's deep and gravely, a strange accent building the basic of its articulation that makes the word itself seem ancient.

It sounds like rocks clashing against each-other; a rough tongue trying to familiarize itself with a language it had not spoken for an unfathomable amount of time.

"Tell me your name so that I can remember the one who managed to breach my illusion to wake me."

Goro has met a lot of beings, humans and beasts alike, starting like this – arrogant, confident.

He is always quick to knock them down a few many pegs, either verbally or through battle.

Goro doesn't get the impression here – the way the beast talks and observes feels like the sort of confidence that is not worn out of delusion, but rather a proof crafted throughout the years.

Without having met something to dare indicate something else than absolute victory.

Goro's small smile feels foreign on his own face, because it isn’t forced for once.

"Akechi Goro," he determinedly responds, putting a hand to his chin.

The words are lost in the wind, but the beast from below has heard them anyway with the way it growls, a sound so low that Goro's ears are barely able to progress it.

"...Akechi," it tries, and he shivers.

Loki's coy delight fills him in the same instance.

_Make it respond and call out to you; make this sword yours._

Goro meets the heavy, piercing gaze with the same resolve as he states his next words.

"I want to form a contract."

"Hoo?" The being sounds vaguely amused. "What makes you sound so confident, thinking you could succeed in binding me?"

Goro had decided it from the very beginning – even before he witnessed what must be parts of a destructive, immense power - that he'd find the dragon the two boys at the café were talking about and contract it.

"Simple. I'll make you mine."

Loki's high cackle mixes with Robin's confident howl, full on ready for the incoming battle and assuring Goro's feeling about wanting to claim the thing slumbering in the abyss even more.

The response comes reluctant but no less daunting.

"Conquering me is an... impossible task. You should also know that I could not be contained within a normal contract."

Well, whatever that is – Goro will surely find a way. He's never been more determined.

"State your name, beast," he calls, spreading his arms. "It is only fair that I know yours in return."

A growl that sends the earth below him shaking slightly again.

"I appreciate wit, but there is a certain line you should heed." A short pause, the rustling of what sounds like layers and layers of parchment sliding against each other. "You're not worthy of knowing my name yet, but... I confess I'm curious what hides beneath the human strong enough to wake and see me. Very well – a battle shall be the terms of my contract."

_Worthy? We'll show him worthy._

Goro offers a daring smile, fingers already itching for the hilt of his sword as he lowers his arms again to cross the this time.

"I'm more curious if _you're_ worthy of becoming my partner."

Seeing as Goro didn't anger the being further and earned a thundering chuckle instead, he concludes that yes, he will most likely have to go all out on this one.

_It will be the first,_ Robin quips up, and Goro can't help but grin in agreement.

_And our last,_ Loki coyly adds.

The mountain quivers again.

The only warning Goro gets is a high, hissing sound from far below. Then he's projecting Makarakarn after Makarakarn because suddenly there's _wind pressure_ around him like nothing ever before.

It's akin to his earlier free fall with no dragon to catch him, air blowing so furiously that it feels like it's going to crush him, even with the shields.

Both him and Loki are motionless, safe for the constant beating of wings behind the Makarakarn Goro conjured at the sides and front. Yet, the amount of effort the mage has to put into maintaining them has him straining in a way that elicits impressed sounds from him and his dragons.

_Such strength!_

The wind is gone for a brief second, and Goro holds his breath, not daring to withdraw the magic he pours into the shields.

_Watch out._

And then the wind is back, but not from the front – hitting his back in full force.

The unexpected pressure sends Loki and him a few meters down before Goro creates another Makarakarn behind him, and proceeds to merge all existing ones in a bubble so that they're not being pulled towards the abyss anymore.

After a few seconds, the wind comes back from the front again, slaps and howls around him in an angry storm of hissing noises.

But all Goro can think about is how _massive_ the wingspan of the dragon must be to create a wind pressure so intense that when it beats its wings, they cause storms that would blow away poorly constructed houses, and create a suction strong enough akin to a massive maelstrom hungrily swallowing ships.

Then the beast from the abyss rises.

The wings come first.

Goro realizes they're still a bit cramped, not fully extended yet due to the width of the abyss – but they're _massive_ as soon as they stretch out with a prominent rustling sound.

Far wider than Loki's, and the wind rattling down around them becomes even more apparent while the beast ascends.

Goro's initial smugness dips into a distant sense of awe as horns and a head follow, the long expanse of an elegant throat, a torso, four legs, and finally a long, long tail that ends in draping appendages.

The dragon needs to flap once, twice after surpassing the surface before it's at Goro's height, and the wind pressure slowly settles into a less straining pace because the dragon now only has to maintain its position.

With all of its glory on display, Goro's eyes can't help but appreciatively scan the creature, his mind trying to wrap around the concept of it the more he takes in.

The dragon's scales still appear to suck in the light with how black and dark the space around the beast is, Goro absentmindedly notes, but the brute force of a clear sun is enough to fully illuminate the obscure features.

It has a completely otherworldly feel to it, more distinctive than countless other, abstract creatures he had stumbled upon.

The dragon's scale are _glowing_ black – a feat that should not be possible, considering the color – but Goro doesn't have any other word to describe how it radiates the darkness as much as it greedily laps up the rays of the sun.

An angular face that dots a large pair of crimson horns, jutting outwards before sharply turning inwards again.

Now exposed to the sun, Goro notices a faint, vertical scar running down the length of the one eye. It isn't red, gray instead of the usual pink scar tissues would bring out, but the sight of it confirms his earlier suspicions – the dragon is blind on his left side.

Its body is a bit smaller than Goro expected (albeit still more than twice the size of Robin), wings making up most of its impressive appearance.

Both them and the end of its tail are frayed at the edges - the membrane is a considerable shade lighter than the ominous black, dipping into a storm-like gray.

Some of those drape-like appendages jut out longer than other parts, and at such height, they're constantly dancing in the permanent breeze enveloping them.

Similar to Loki, instead of bulky and heaving with stamina and strength, this dragon is sleek and elegant, made for quick maneuvers and agility its size usually wouldn't let on.

Not to mention the _power_ Goro feels radiating from it – due to him sharing a bond with Loki, who is able to track magical forces, Goro already felt parts of it before.

But now that he has a proper image to link with the impression of something dark and heavy lying within the depths of an abyss, it feels an unfathomable amount more potent in its effect.

It's a majestic view that stretches before Goro, and he feels more than just excitement at having the promise- no, the _knowledge_ of a true battle unraveling in front of him.

The epitome of strength.

Goro had meant his words of making the dragon his, but now he really feels the desire actively beckoning him, drowning him in a sea of passion and unrelenting _want_ to prove that Goro is better, he’s worthy of taming such an ethereal being.

It's almost a natural response; how Goro pulls out his sword from beneath his thick winter clothing, the way Robin Hood appears next to him again in a flash of brilliant white as Goro extends the bubble of Makarakarn.

Goro has never needed to use both at the same time.

But he would give nothing than his best with this dragon in front of him, so beautiful and raw that it manages to invoke a sense of respect in him, just as much as it provokes a desire to possess, own, and claim.

* * *

The air is a battlefield as much as the ground stretching below them is; the sky and sun and moon being the only witnesses to the war between two entities.

The dragon is powerful, so much more powerful than Goro didn't dare to expect in fear of getting disappointed by a lackluster battle yet again.

He couldn't have been farther from the truth, and Goro _struggles_ for what he thinks is the first time since he became a mage and swiftly surpassed his classmates after having trouble getting the basics done.

But he has trained, not only himself but also his dragons, honed their strengths to the point where he doesn't need to command them.

A simple nudge of his mind, a mere expression is enough for either of them to know what he's thinking, to understand what he wants and what spells he's going to use next.

Goro, Robin, and Loki are a destructive combination of light and death alike that had never faced an object able to withstand them, much less met requirements to summon them together. Yet, against his current opponent, Goro feels like bashing his own head into an unyielding wall with how little damage the most powerful spells in his arsenal do.

They've already fought for hours, the sun currently kissing the horizon, and the lack of light makes it harder for them to properly see the dragon - Goro has no doubt that the menacing force of it will only grow once darkness fully descends, and is immensely glad that they can locate the elusive form of it with the help of Loki's sensor abilities.

Instead of growing uneasy or wanting to finish it before night prevails, Goro laughs, free and unabashed as more and more injuries start showing on his body as well.

A considerable amount of his winter clothing had already been chipped away, but the bite of the cold has long left him. It’s been so long since he felt the true heat of a battle, and wonderful pain keeps him more than warm.

Alive.

Goro counters a beam of concentrated, pure darkness from the depths of a razor-sharp maw with three Megidaolans, and instantly refreshes the Masukukaja for Loki and Robin to dive close and counterattack.

The black dragon uses his mighty tail to interrupt Robin's charging Assault Dive. And is just fast enough to dig his head under the light-infused blade that Goro intended to dig into the thick skin of its skull, hoping to penetrate the more vulnerable layer between scales.

"Why here?" Goro calls into the wind, holding his balance when Loki suddenly swerves to evade a claw trying to crush them.

Another beam of black corruption follows, so vast that Goro can't see the end of it when Loki hurls around to dodge.

He knows that if he were to look back, it would show the image of a darkening heaven cleanly split into half.

"Darkness is where I rest," comes the growled reply.

The air around them begins to vibrate with the sheer intensity of the next, bigger spell being cast, and Goro commands both of his dragons to retreat, not knowing the scale and nature of the incoming attack yet.

"There is no natural place deep and large enough for me to properly exists here, but this comes close enough."

_A predator with no place to belong to,_ Robin mumbles, somewhat melancholic.

_No,_ Loki interjects. _A weapon that has not found someone strong enough to wield it._

The crater below begins to crack, purple and black lights breaking through.

"Your magic is not something I've seen before," Goro mumbles, allowing himself to get momentarily lost in the purple sheen that now also comes from the abyss. "Is it darkness?"

"Such limitations don't apply to me. I am the master of many elements – but in shadows, I thrive the most."

Shadow spells, huh?

Goro grins, barely managing to encase each of them in a second and third layer of Makarakarn when the ground completely gives in, beam upon beam shooting towards the sky, hitting the shields full on.

He was right – the area of the spell is too big to evade, so all Goro can do is pour his magic into defense.

And to think avoiding a single, grander area of effect spell already saps so much more strength from him that he is used to.

Half a day in, Goro feels more exhausted than in the past years combined. Even then, the black dragon is already flying towards him, clearly unaffected by his own spell and intend on exerting physical attacks to balance the amount of magic out.

Clever, Goro thinks with gritted teeth stretched into an exhilarated smirk, and wonders how the world would react if he were to introduce a new tier of spells exclusive to him only.

* * *

"I was irritated when you implied that _I_ wasn't worthy of you," Goro pants, licking the blood of his lips afterwards.

It's their third day of fighting – Goro has healed himself for more times than he can count; has seen too many grievous wounds on his body than a soldier would in a lifetime.

"But clearly, I seem to have been in the wrong as well. This is the hardest battle I've fought, and it still seems far from over. It's been... a true joy fighting you."

The dragon laughs – it's a strange sound, and Goro notes that its voice isn't nearly as gravely and deep as before, slowly starting to shape into something more distinguishable.

"You've proven to be a worthy opponent, Akechi," it retorts, standing up from where he crashed into the mess that was the ground.

Goro has managed to land quite a few hits but suffered a lot as well in return.

The dangerously destructive powers the dragon harbors easily transcend parts of his imagination, flattening terrain like nothing, devouring Goro's strongest spells with a hunger he has yet to match.

It's only thanks to Goro's sustain (healing magic and items) that give him a significant edge over the black beast who seems unable to do the same; the efforts of their fight finally starting to show.

A majority of the membrane from its left-wing is completely torn, so much that the dragon visibly has to put more strength in maintaining height when it flies and making it considerably slower during that process.

Two of his daringly red claws are chipped away due to a Vorpal Blade Goro had landed while possessing the effects of Heat Riser, and even though its scales remain pitch black for the most part, Goro knows some parts are already charred and bruised.

A large majority is also chipped away at one of his front legs. It reveals gray flesh and black blood seeping through that bathes the floor in a flurry of thick blood with each larger movement.

Goro is so exhausted that he feels like he can sleep for an entire month after this, but the knowledge that he's slowly, but surely getting _somewhere_ continues to drive his body to newfound limits.

Loki and Robin aren't exactly better, both halfway drained and sustaining smaller injuries they insisted didn't need to be healed.

They still resonate his determination, mirroring what Goro is fully devoted to conquering.

“Abyssal Wings, Loki!”

* * *

Goro's body _hurts._

He doesn't know what day it is, how long they've fought, how many blows they’ve exchanged, and how many spells they’ve casted – but he knows he barely has any magic power left, and even the act of lifting his head drains way too much energy.

His right arm's entirety is gooey and black and _corrupted_ through several layers that Goro doesn't even feel the pain anymore that assaulted his senses when the corresponding spell first hit him.

Most of his ribs are definitely broken and could pierce his lung if he moves wrongly, and there's a good chunk of muscle missing from his thigh where the edge of a claw had hit him.

But he's standing _on_ his opponent's head now, bathing in the feeling of a short stalemate.

Robin and Loki had combined their offensive magic to surround their bodies simultaneously to charge a double Megaton Raid into the black dragon's side, who had been preoccupied aiming at Goro with a nebula of shadow magic: the perpetrator of the state of his right arm, but nothing he couldn't fix as long as he doesn't let it rot too soon.

The beast is now lying flat on its stomach, growl breaking into a hiss when both of Goro's dragons bite into the more sensitive tissue where wings and body connect.

Goro has already taken its ability to flight – the membrane is too destroyed, the softer parts not nearly as sturdy as the other, scaled part of its body. The current attacks from Robin and Loki would ultimately ensure any sort of mobility stemming from them, but he’s mindful to not rip the wings fully out.

Overall, the dragon's body looks a lot less majestic than it did initially, wearing the difficulty of their battle.

Goro barely regains his balance with how much his own body strains when the head beneath him moves, but it's clear that the dragon still needs a bit of time before it can heave itself up again.

Another gush of blood pools from his open thigh and Goro clenches his teeth in an attempt not to howl in pain.

"You're worthy enough," the beast beneath him suddenly hisses, then breaks out to exhale a pained breath Goro hears rattling inside of its throat. "...to know my name."

"Have I finally- _ahhh_ \- gained the honor-?" Goro retorts, heaving for breath between each syllable.

Early on, his tone had meant to project confidence over winning.

Goro is aware of his condescending and arrogant nature when the cameras aren't on him. Still, sometime during the battle, him speaking has begun to feel less like a tool to toy and impair his opponent's mind like he often does to get a raise out of them, but rather to… banter.

Exchanging verbal blows between two friends, continuing to challenge the other with more witty and thoughtful comebacks and retorts.

A heavy tail drags over the ground.

"I go by many. Satanael. King of dragons. He from the beginning. You are allowed to choose."

Another tremor, and with the spike of magic in the air around him, Goro knows the dragon is now charging another, wide-scale attack under the pretense of resting.

Male pronouns, huh. Goro hadn't been sure what gender the beast was with how universal the voice initially sounded, if it had one in the first place.

A mix of grime, blood, and sweat makes his hair stick onto his face. Goro grimaces, pushing the most out of his sight. "What kind of answer is that? Do you not have- normal names as well? Such things shouldn't… require choosing."

For a heartbeat, Goro feels the magic around him drop, so much that he hears Robin and Loki wince. He vaguely registers himself finding purchase on one of the horns as he loses his own balance briefly, the crimson texture as rough as it is smooth.

"I… forgot."

And in a sudden epiphany, Goro realizes it's not just a mere title he's fighting, not just a mean for Goro to become more powerful than he already is.

There lies a soul within the black dragon, just like with Robin and Loki.

From his tone, Goro realizes he most likely suffered all kinds of pain, experienced a past that may even transcend Goro's, given with how long the dragon must have lived to reach such size and power.

The black beast possesses a past untold, one scar going through his eye, suffocated under waves and waves of power and confidence Goro had himself solely get ensnared by.

He feels a new kind of desire slowly surfacing within him.

It mixes with Goro's other, more primal one, and both give him enough energy to cast another healing spell taking care of the life-threatening wounds as he flicks away the rest of the black blood clinging to his blade.

Loki and Robin protests when they feel their master's intent, but Goro ignores them as he forcefully pulls them back inside him.

Now it's only him and the black dragon.

It's daytime, the sun high above them and throwing shades onto the war that has taken place.

And yet everything grows dark within mere seconds, a blackness invading the sky, the clouds and stars who have long died but are still shining; the horizon that flares out all around Goro dripped into a cruel canvas where colors don't exist.

There's only blackness around him, but Goro can still see his own torn and bloodied clothes as clear as if the sun is shining. The dragon’s irregular breathing has calmed down, and he’s now in the progress of standing up.

Goro tastes blood when he smirks, drawing out more power despite having used all of it some time ago now.

"Well, king of dragons – seems like I'll have to think of a new name once I tame you."

* * *

Exhaustion doesn't even begin to describe how worn out and done Goro feels.

He doesn't have any significant injuries anymore, merely a few bruises and cuts because Robin had coughed up the last bits of magic power neither Goro nor Loki had anymore - out of the three, he has the most stamina and most likely stored some for emergencies like these.

All that's left is a limitless weight on his entire body, a weight wanting to drag him down into the deepest sleep Goro will most likely experience.

Oh, he had _won._

But at what cost?

His sanity, Goro thinks.

There's no other explanation for this - the vaguely familiar male currently straddling his lap must be a product of his imagination, a fantasy because Goro had not engaged in sexual acts of any kind aside from the occasional relief through hand over the past months.

Add the hardest battle he has fought in his life – a struggle to be alive, to fight an entity that seemed like death and shadow reincarnate – and this must be a side product of his sexual deprivation that chose to manifest he's at the lowest point of his life; no power left and absolutely defenseless.

Like right now.

The other option his brain unhelpfully provides – the dragon having a human form - is a lot scarier.

And Goro doesn't do scared.

But _this_ feels uncannily real – how the male’s thighs are splayed next to his, how hands ending in black, glinting claws lay upon his naked chest (because Goro had lost the majority of his clothing; his long-sleeved shirt basically non-existent, and his pants resembling shorts).

They both blink at each other, and Goro suppresses a wince when the claws dig just a bit deeper.

He feels the slight sting, so he can forfeit the idea of this being a mere dream.

Goro could have most likely figured that out earlier judging how the male on him has one red and gray eye with two, telling horns sprouting from his head – the exact same the black dragon sported.

_There are a lot of shifters in this world,_ Loki reminds him with a drawl. _Just because we haven't encountered dragon ones yet, doesn't mean they don't exist._

If Goro really tries, he could maybe identify a pair of wings sitting on the male's lower back, descending in a graceful arch to the ground, gray membrane slightly caressing the floor with each breeze.

Goro doesn't, because he's absolutely fed up with whatever is happening now and has no patience left to deal with it.

He wants his fucking contract because he beat the dragon fair and square, and a nap so long that he'll wake up half a year later.

But because neither of them are saying anything, Goro feels inclined to finally break the silence to make some sort of progress.

"You're… human."

Loki claps in the distance. Goro doesn't even know how he does it.

The male on his crotch tilts his head, and only now Goro realizes that he has long black hair – starting as soft curls at the top, becoming straighter the longer they go down until they spiral softly onto Goro's bare stomach.

"I'm powerful enough to have a human form," the dragon corrects smugly, and while his voice is still relatively deep, it's distinctive male this time and a lot higher than the grave depths it had been before.

A smile curls on the dragon's lips like it belongs there.

Goro doesn't want to see it because it suddenly makes him realize how damn pretty the male on top of him is, behaving like it’s his damn throne to rest upon.

Goro musters the energy up to lift an arm over his tired eyes.

Debris digs uncomfortably into the skin of his back, and he's starting to grow cold now despite the sun standing high in a clear sky, but a lot more pressing matters must be solved first.

Like how much that damn dragon is pressing against his dick.

"Your way of speaking has changed," Goro says, tiredly.

"When I'm in my dragon form, my cognition overall is different." The male leans more forward, and Goro hisses when his bare ass – bare, his brain helpfully provides, the dragon is fucking _nude_ – rubs against his length that's starting to get deceivingly more invested in all the commotion above it.

"My human form is a lot more maintainable and easier to move around in, but you have to be powerful enough to reduce me into that state first. It's not something I can activate on my own will."

A curtain of black hair falls around Goro as the dragon leans forward. Despite his conflict on how to go about this whole ordeal, the mage can't help but be entranced by the sight – large eyes of exotic color, high cheekbones, and plush lips that make an image befitting of royalty.

Small, black scales litter across the outer parts of his cheeks and the edges of his forehead, some more prominent than others and creating a stark contrast to the otherwise pale skin, some nearly translucent and blending in seamlessly.

The scar running down the length of a gray, almost milky eye is pink this time, unlike the gray when he had been in his dragon form.

Many would perceive it as a blemish, but for Goro, it's proof and a reminder that this is anything but a simple, pretty face to admire; that there lies a strength worthy to combat behind the seemingly fragile façade.

Goro, half in trance, is about to reach out and trace the length of it when something else rubs against his crotch.

Snapping out of his stupor, he hisses in mortification. Goro tries to wriggle away from the sensation, but the obvious perpetrator of it seems unimpressed with his efforts if the short shrug of wings and shoulders is anything to go by.

"What- what is that?"

"Oh, this?"

Goro is nearly smacked with something scaly and leathery. Upon blinking, he recognizes it as a tail that the male is holding dangerously close to his face.

He follows the tail with his eyes, where it disappears behind the lone curtain of a wing.

Loki might be snickering within him, but Goro is too tired to respond with a snarky remark when he has the human form of the black dragon he fought earlier on his lap.

"You should feel honored," the other continues speaking in a distinctively pleased tone.

His teeth glint and Goro isn't surprised to see the canines are longer than average.

"My presence in this form alone is a token of your strength."

"You know what," Goro mumbles, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He dips into the deeper part of his magic, past the empty planes where only a droplet or two are left, and summons a contract in his left hand.

"Let's just get it over with. I'm too tired to deal with all this bullshit when I could be on my way home or in a bed already.”

He lets it float into the air between them, impatiently waiting for it to work its magic and just progress their souls together since all conditions have been met.

It's a sign to his tiredness that Goro's eyes only widen instead of completely plopping out of his skull when the dragon tears the floating, slightly translucent piece of paper apart with a mere swipe of his hand.

If it were anyone else, the dragon would have just destroyed a once in a lifetime chance; possibly ruined an entire future.

Luckily enough, Goro isn't just anyone.

Then again, beasts can't just destroy a contract like that. He has never seen something like this done before.

"What- _what are you doing?_ " he blurts out, incredulously.

"What are _you_ doing?"

The long-haired male looks offended, pouting and leaning back as Goro summons another contract.

"I'm trying to enter a fucking contract with you like we established at the beginning. All the terms have been met. Pray tell why you're able to just tear this thing apart?"

Unlike Loki, the dragon has made no move to initiate another requirement to be met. Goro holds the newly created contract out in the same manner as before, but it meets no different fate.

Forget his tiredness. Anger starting to bubble up washes some of the numbness in his bones away, and Goro hopes all of it and more is properly transmitted by the glare he sends the other.

"I told you already," the dragon says, tilting his head. "I don't need a silly contract. I'm too powerful to be reincarnated in that system. Even your magic power wouldn't be able to store me in your consciousness."

He tries very hard to not feel offended at that, but he still hears Robin laughing when some of it slips through. Goro grits his teeth in frustration.

"So, you're telling me that I've gone through all this shit for nothing?"

He's nearly seething at this point. Just a little more energy, Goro tells himself. Then he can fucking throw of the dragon and remind him of his place once again.

"Ahhh, no."

Now irritation gnaws at Goro. His eyebrow twitches. "Then what are you going to do instead?"

His sword had been lost at some point, sacrificed so a huge maw wouldn't tear his arm off along with it. Nothing Goro is particularly hung up about since it's not the first sword lost or damaged beyond repair during combat. Still, he'd really like to have something physical to threaten this… human of a dragon with, especially since he can't cast more spells.

The male on his crotch on the other hand, looks entirely too pleased about their current situation.

This time, there is a slight change in the atmosphere. Goro barely notices it, but when the long-haired male leans even closer, his single, red eye has a mischievous tone to it that Goro can't help but narrow his eyes at in distrust.

As if the overall smugness radiating from him isn't already enough.

Goro instinctively stiffens when the dragon buries his face into the crook of Goro's neck, angling so that red horns teasingly brush against his cheek.

"I'm going to initiate the only bond capable of binding me, obviously."

A sudden heat pools in Goro's lower abdomen when he feels something wet and rough against his skin. He has enough energy to grab a scaled forearm, indecisive how to proceed.

“What are you talking about?"

"You defeated me. Naturally, that gives you the right to be my mate," the dragon explains as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

Goro's mind goes through a thousand different scenarios and explanations before both of his other dragons seem to have amused themselves enough, showing some kind of wrong mercy.

_He's not wrong,_ Robin thoughtfully remarks. _We decide our mate based on how well they fought._

_Have you…?_ Goro thinks but then pulls a grimace inwardly. _No, I don't want to know that._

Loki snorts. _Regardless of whether we committed to it or not,_ _the prospect of_ _power is something dragons all acknowledge. It's easier to keep it simple – humans have way too complicated_ _selection and_ _courting processes._

He mutters the next words with a shaky exhale, low enough so that he hopes the dragon won't pick it up. "And you've only decided to tell me now?"

_You never asked, and it was never relevant._

The male seated on his crotch moves again, no doubt to lick another juncture of his bare neck, so Goro's hand instinctively comes up to push the face in the opposite direction.

By the time the dragon looks at him with what he'd describe a pout, Goro is more flustered than he'd like to admit. The red eye's heated gaze, despite the relatively innocent expression, doesn't cool the low pool of warmth in his abdomen down.

Is Goro so deprived that some simple licks (from a dragon nonetheless) have him half-hard?

In his defense, the dragon has also never really stopped moving on his lap, only adding into the stream of blood that's been slowly starting to rush downwards since the beginning.

The dragon is still pouting underneath Goro's hand but does not move to try and fight it.

"Your mate," Goro says in a flat tone, trying his best to sound unimpressed.

_Don't resist for too long,_ Loki purrs within him. _Becoming his mate is truly an honor worthy of us._

"Do explain what you're trying to do before I even think about consenting to it. The contract is something we both know of, but clearly, I'm in the dark at what your… form of bonding exactly contains."

"It's a connection more powerful than that useless piece of paper could ever hope to establish," the dragon firmly replies, and Goro's hands instantly flies to sinfully small hips in an attempt to stop them from picking up their gyrating motions.

He bites back a groan when some movements still manage to get through, sending small, but delicious sparks of pleasure zapping throughout his body and gradually warming it.

The smirk that now blooms on the dragon's face could not be smugger.

"It's the only kind of bond capable of making me commit to something akin to a relationship. All I need to do is put my mark on you. It will bind us together for a lifetime, just like a contract would – except it can't be broken, because it's too powerful to that. _I'm_ too powerful for that."

The dragon puts a clawed hand on top of Goro's, and this time he doesn't resist when the dragon lowers it so he can close their distance again.

Goro's nose picks up the smell of fire and storming rain. A hint of blood joins when the other's breath fans in small sections against his lips.

The claws encircling the sensitive skin on his wrist causes a row of delicious shivers to trail from Goro's hand upwards, and he shivers.

"I'll be yours, and you'll be mine."

The finality of that statement temporarily stops the heat dancing along his skin.

Goro would rather chop off his own arm than letting this entity he fought so hard for slip through his fingers, and if what he says is really true – that a typical contract can't contain him, then he doesn't have many options left.

Apparently, the only one consists of letting the other mark him.

However, that would also permanently influence him, Goro is sure, and he doesn't know if he likes the idea of that.

"What will it do exactly?" Goro asks, clearing his throat when his voice comes out raspier than expected, still distracted by their proximity.

"You can compare its effects to a contract," the dragon responds, moving so he's breathing against Goro's ear instead.

"You'll be able to draw from my power and I from yours. We can speak into each-others mind only after a certain time has passed, but general feelings and expressions will be conveyed from the start. If we part from each other for too long, there'll always be a feeling of something amiss. When in dragon form, I am able to shrink my size to more manageable levels.."

He makes a small pause, averting his eyes. Soon enough, Goro realizes why: slight flickers of pink, so much more prominent due to his pale skin.

"I mentioned it already, but… I cannot be sent into your consciousness like your other dragons. However, to make up for it, you have my undying loyalty. I'll accompany you everywhere, and I will be by your side only. No one else but you will be worthy of holding my gaze."

A sharp flare of heat makes Goro growl inwardly at those words. He bites back a gasp when the dragon shifts, lazily moving against his now straining erection again while resuming to nibble along the sensitive lope of Goro's ear.

To make it worse, Goro finds himself unable to do much more than gripping the small width of his hips tighter.

The dragon is now practically rutting against his bulge, and Goro hisses when something slimy and hot drags along his own abdomen as well with each movement, no doubt a proof of how worked up the other is as well.

Don't lose yourself yet, Robin chides, and Goro forcefully pulls himself out of his haze to think over the information he just received again.

He'd relinquish parts of his control, Goro realizes bitterly. He'd become dependent on the dragon if what he says is true, and the thought irks him. Goro had only recently begun getting control over his life, and he does not want to relinquish it just yet.

And a lifetime means there's no clause for termination. This could quickly turn out to be the wrong decision with grievous consequences, especially since Goro wouldn't be able to release him no matter what.

And then there's the issue of not being able to summon or send him into his consciousness like he can with Robin and Loki – he can't keep the dragon sheltered at his home forever.

How is he supposed to explain that to the public?

_Is it really that bad? He's been the worthiest one so far, and he's offering yourself to you. The small disadvantages are heavily outweighed by the benefits this relationship will bring to you._

_Besides,_ Loki hisses after Robin, _this is the only way for you to bind him. We've fought and seen him long enough to know his powers exceed any of whom we met. Letting him will result in great pain that'll haunt you._

_There is no need to worry about the response of the world. The public will envy and fear you for having such a grand creature by your side, and your fans would kill for being in the black dragon's position._

_Claim him- His magic beckons us like no one else. Do not let this blade slip through your fingers, or you will forever regret this moment._

"Your name," Goro grits out, groaning when the dragon changes tactics so he's driving his ass up and down instead.

The nibbling and licking on his ear stop. "My… name?"

With a sudden burst of strength, Goro sits upright, earning a surprised yelp from the other.

Before the dragon can say or do anything, Goro grabs a handful of the long, silky hair he's been itching to run his fingers through, and tugs downward.

The cry that follows sends another wave of liquid heat straight into his groin.

With his free hand, Goro grabs one tantalizing ass-cheek to press the dragon closer against him, slotting the planes of their body together.

Goro feels a smugness coursing through him when he now clearly feels the dragon's length trapped between both of their abdomens.

"I've thought of two names to call you," he growls out, kneading a globe in his hands and tilting the dragon's head just a bit more to lick a fat stripe up the column of his throat.

He bites into the soft skin, greedily lapping up the small moan that spills from parted lips.

Goro smirks against the bruise that's already forming. "Akira or Ren. Which one do you like better?"

The dragon wriggles in his grasp, but eventually, both hands wind around Goro's neck as the mage continue to work on a soft throat to leave his marks. "Shouldn't- _ahhh,_ you decide that?"

"Now, where did your confidence go?" Goro chuckles but eventually pulls back, releasing his grip on soft strands.

A bit confused, the dragon's head lowers, and Goro bites his inner cheek to not ravish the other's lips immediately when a dazed, glazed-over expression greets him.

God, the dragon-male is more beautiful than he has any right to be.

"Just because I'll be your… mate or was the one to beat you, doesn't mean you don't get to say anything. Be grateful I'm generous enough to give you a choice in the first place instead of just naming you. “ Goro scowls. "Especially with how eagerly you destroyed the contracts."

The dragon blinks and a slightly softer expression settles on his face as his parted mouth moves into a small smile that tugs at some of Goro's heartstrings.

"Ren, "the dragon mumbles, breathlessly. "I like Ren."

He- he can't miss this opportunity. Goro knows he'll forever hate himself if he fails to contract him in any way, and any future consequences move far out of his reach when he takes in the pretty form of Ren waiting for any sort of reaction.

"Alright Ren," Goro answers, gripping the dragon’s head a bit firmer this time to tilt it towards him. "I'll… accept becoming your mate."

Ren lets out a high, keening noise from somewhere deep in his throat.

A brief flash of pure happiness morphs the dragon's face into something intangible and indescribable, but Goro doesn't have much time to think about it. In the next second, plush lips meet his, and Goro groans when the same tongue that teased him earlier invades his mouth.

It’s rough. Like a cat’s, teasingly prickling his own tongue with each drag and languid movement.

He lets Ren keep his illusion of dominance for about ten seconds before Goro seizes control again by moving both of his hands down to Ren’s ass, digging into the soft flesh once more.

A stuttered gasp leaves Ren's lips, and Goro uses the opportunity to swallow more up, moving his mouth against Ren's in a heated dance as he gropes and kneads what he can fit into his hands.

He doesn't let Ren recover for even a moment, immediately slipping his own tongue into the hot cavern to map and trace sharp teeth when it's evident that the other wants to pull away for breath.

"G-Goro," comes a muffled moan, and said male growls when he hears his first name articulated in such a breathless, sultry voice.

Goro retracts his lips, but not without greedily lapping up the string of saliva, not wanting to let go just yet.

"Am I right to assume that this mating bond is achieved through intercourse?" Goro murmurs, running a thumb over a small sheen of scales teasing him with how much they shine when the light hits them just right.

Ren practically purrs, nuzzling into the hand before looking at him through dangerously hooded eyes.

"Not necessarily," he answers, trailing one claw done to teasingly scratch at a nipple.

A breezy hiss escapes Goro's throat.

He doesn't think he's ever been particularly sensitive there, but the sensation of something so sharp scraping against him has Goro immediately re-evaluating that.

"I can mark you just fine without doing anything, but where would the fun be in that?"

Ren's wings rustle as he adjusts his position again, and a sudden idea surfaces from the depths of heat that has become Goro's brain.

"So you're telling me you're doing this just because you want to? What a depraved creature you are," Goro huskily mumbles with a low grin.

A high moan escapes Ren at that, confirming what he just said, but Goro isn't finished, hands stopping to trail upwards and find the section where wings and lower back connect instead-

The lingering moan dips into a near howl when Goro presses some of his fingers into said skin, the others tugging at the black wing’s base.

A full-on shudder ripples through Ren in the next body, making his body convulse beautifully.

Limbs twitch as Ren arches into a graceful bow. Such a distinctive reaction to something so simple makes a fire burn within Goro, and he continues tugging and scraping at the undoubtedly sensitive skin, watching in a mixture of arousal and awe how Ren's wing brokenly flutter, trying to escape and chase the sensations at the same time.

"Goro- ahhh, _G-goro-_ "

He grips at Ren's waist to stabilize him when the dragon meets his touch a bit too eagerly, and marvels at how utterly tiny it is in his hand.

Ren whines low in his throat, just in time with Goro's own gasp, because the black claw now digs into the mage's skin and goes downward, leaving a trail of red scratches that immediately collect droplets of blood, waiting to be smeared.

It shouldn't be so arousing, Goro thinks, but the sight of his life color on the tips of sharp claws that Ren is licking spikes his arousal by several lengths.

He has long lost the feeling of coldness, immersed in heat the writhing display on him brings.

"Say Ren," Goro lowly murmurs into a pointed ear, teasingly fanning his breath against it as he pulls out still tainted claws from a wanton mouth.

"Does the mark work the other way as well?"

"W-what?"

He lets his fingers trail across the length of the bones of a wing, memorizing the rough, but somehow smooth texture of the skin protecting it.

Ren continues letting out ragged pants, and as Goro maps out the membrane and feels the sturdy material of it, Ren lets his forehead sink onto Goro's shoulder, tilting his head just so to avoid hitting him with a red horn again.

"You said that you had to mark me. But… don't you think that the other way around is more fitting? I'm the one who won, after all."

Goro grins when he sees and feels a shudder going through the wings.

As much as he wants to explore the length of their sensitivity, Goro still plans on doing several other things before the energy gifted by his arousal is completely used up.

"I conquered you. You're my prize, so of course I’m going to claim you as mine as well."

Ren had started to carefully bite into Goro's shoulder at some point, no doubt in an attempt to stifle the moans that spill out of his mouth. But at his words, the dragon lets go, leaning backwards and wiping some excess saliva dripping down his chin.

Goro feels himself grow impossibly harder at the debauched, blushing expression that greets him. "I- I don't know if it will even work tha-"

"Doesn't matter," Goro interrupts him.

His hand moves upwards, pressing into a waist again. Goro briefly teases pretty, pink nipples, brushing against the few marks on a gulping throat Goro placed on him already, trailing through soft hair and coming to rest at the back of his head, almost cradling it in an illusion of softness.

"I'll _make_ it work. Now go on."

Goro pulls slightly, and Ren seems to be getting the rough idea from what he wants because his eyes drop downwards with a fervor that makes Goro curse lowly under his breath.

When Ren is done crawling backwards, Goro frees his angry, bulging length out of its (surprisingly still intact) confines. Like it's some kind of trait, Ren's eyes are automatically drawn to it.

The dragon moves closer to nuzzle it with his cheek, and Goro thinks he's about to lose his goddamn mind if Ren doesn't do something other than treating it as a toy to pleasure himself with.

That's, admittedly, a rather hot thought too, and with how comically large it looks against Ren's face, Goro can't help the growl escaping him.

He's been doing that rather often lately.

_I believe our influence has finally started showing._

_I believe my erection will die if you don't shut up._

He tries his best to shut off Loki and Robin from his mind, and once he feels them snickering far enough at the back where it's easier to ignore them, Goro focuses on the panting dragon crouched in front of him again.

"I believe you know what to do," Goro purrs in a suggestive, low tone.

He watches with half-lidded eyes how Ren simply sticks out his tongue in an obscene way, letting surprisingly cool saliva dribble onto the tip as if it already isn't wet enough from all the pre-cum gathered there.

"Ren," Goro hisses, and lets out a gasp when said male finally takes him into his mouth, swallowing and going down further and further-

To completely stop him from devouring his cock like it's his first (or last) meal, Goro's hands fly to the two horns to preserve his own dignity because he's sure he nearly blew his load with how unnaturally hot that mouth is. But also the sight of lips stretching obscenely around his thick length and making no move to halt on their way down is way too much to handle.

It almost backfires on Goro because Ren's eyelashes flutter as Goro steadies him by the two, rather conveniently placed appendages on his head, and a vibration akin to a moan milks more droplets of milky white out of his cock.

To test his growing suspicion that stirs more arousal in his stomach than should be healthy, Goro increases the strength of his grip. Raw heat tips his senses into an entirely different state of arousal when Ren's eyes roll slightly back, another moan forcefully ripped from his throat.

Goro lets out a short, barking laugh. "You like that, huh?"

Having recovered just enough and steeling himself for what is about to come. "I wonder if all dragon parts of you are this sensitive. We'll find out another time to thoroughly experiment, hmm?"

Goro is certain parts of his body leave him when he pulls Ren's head down completely.

Squishy, soft walls encase the entirety of his length, and Goro's loud groan mixes with the muffled moans Ren lets out at the rough treatment.

In his peripheral vision, Goro sees a tail wildly dashing left and right, curling at the tip before releasing, as if to convey what Ren cannot tell and show with how deeply he's now pressed into a crotch.

Goro starts shallowly thrusting into Ren's mouth, testing the waters.

For a short instance, he fears he somehow misinterpreted the other's reaction. In that case, Goro'd pull back, but when he lowers his gaze back to Ren's face, all that meets him is a red eye with its heat solidified, making the color more intense and sending another flare of arousal straight into his gut.

"You'll take responsibility for this," Goro purrs in a mocking tone, holding down Ren completely to catch a quick breather.

He's surprised that the addictive sensations regularly encasing his shaft comes from Ren actively swallowing instead of a consequence of his gag reflex, but Goro supposes dragon anatomy works differently anyway.

Right now, he's the last to complain.

"I'm going to use like I should have in the beginning when you first straddled my lap. Naked and without an ounce of shame." Goro snorts, willing his voice to sound unaffected with how good his length feels in Ren's throat, simply being kept there without any movement.

"If you do a good job, then maybe I'll think about fucking you as well."

Another moan, and several sparks of vibrations quickly morph into pleasure when they greet his cock.

Unable to hold his chuckle, Goro briefly trails a hand through sweaty bangs. Ren's eyelids flatter close. "Ah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He starts thrusting his hips again. "To think a being as strong as yourself is so wonderfully submissive. If I were to use you in battle, the public would surely think our roles are reversed. Would they think about you fucking _me_ in the privacy of our bedroom? Oh, surely. But it’s not like they’ll ever know the truth, hmm? That here you are, sucking my cock like you've never wanted to do anything else."

The wetness enveloping him feels heavenly, and Goro doesn't think any blowjob has ever felt this damn good.

Ren doesn't particularly do much aside from swallowing and occasionally twirling his tongue, the rough muscle adding into the stimulating experience, but the fact that Ren lets himself be _used_ like this so pliantly has Goro chasing the hot pleasure threatening to take over his body even more frantically.

The words spill over his mouth, too quick and too needy to filter them, not with how much Ren seems to be enjoying himself, as if he's on the receiving end. "It's you that needs a cock shoved up your throat or ass to feel even remotely satisfied, hmm? To revel in how it feels to be conquered and owned by someone stronger for once."

The pleasure is gradually building, quickly climbing up his frail nerves and shaking them with an urgency unknown to Goro.

He grips the horns even harder, relishing in the sight of fluttering wings and shaking tail; how one of Ren's claws dig into the ground next to him, the other pressing into the hard muscles of Goro's abdomen that quiver and shake with each of his thrusts.

"That's what you truly desire." He moans when Ren swallows incredibly deep, the vice-like grip of his mouth and throat clinging to Goro's length like they don't want to let it go. "Waited for such a long time to find someone powerful enough to show you where you belong – on your knees."

Tears are glistening in both of Ren's eyes, but he also makes no moves to stop, obedient under Goro's hold as he abuses his throat and treats it as something for his own pleasure only.

Sparks of bliss that rush through Goro's system become more tangible, and he knows his climax approaching when he feels Ren starting to rut his own, throbbing erection against his thigh in tandem with his thrusts.

"Needy thing," he grits out between pressed teeth, and harshly tugs at his hair once as a warning. "Don't spill a drop."

Hot pleasure turns Goro's insides out as he feels himself release into the blistering heat.

It's sinful; the way Ren's throat moves with each gulp he takes, hungrily accepting the seed flowing down his mouth. Goro groans at the sight, riding out his pleasure by steadily rocking into the tight cavern.

Soon enough, he releases his grip and brushes plastered locks out of the way to get a proper look at the needy, aroused eyes that blink at him.

"Good boy," Goro murmurs, chuckling when Ren whines and smiles deliriously at the same time.

Goro pulls out and has to grip raven locks a bit tighter to not move back in right away at the sight of an open, panting mouth chasing after droplets of cum.

"Please," Ren meagerly says, and his voice sounds so wrecked and broken due to him that Goro feels his flaccid erection already giving a weak twitch.

"It's been so long, I-"

Goro freezes, all motions coming to a halt. The aftermath of his orgasm is immediately replaced by something dark and dangerous prowling inside of his chest.

"So long since what?"

"Since I-"

A growl escapes his lips, and a streak of irrational possessiveness makes him sit up properly and push Ren down.

The dragon is immediately splayed out beneath him, one eye unfocused as it tries to make sense out of the looming figure above him.

The idea of someone else seeing Ren like this – such a mighty, ethereal creature reduced to the most primal state of vulnerability – seizes Goro's heart in an iron grip that he can barely think straight anymore.

He can't contain the fury spilling out of his mouth like molten liquid. "You've… done this with others?"

Ren visibly shudders beneath him, trying to make use of his arms to push or steady, but Goro is having none of it, moving two wrists so he can pin them above Ren's head with one hand.

He leans closer, narrowing his eyes as Ren's pupil dilates in arousal, but also in slight unease at Goro's reaction.

"N-no-," the dragon is quick to assure him, words nearly toppling over. "We have only have one mate in our entire life."

"Then why do you indicate that quite some time has passed since you did something like _this?_ "

"There was one," Ren admits, licking his lips before continuing in a hasty tone when he sees Goro's eyes growing even darker. "He was the only one to win before you, " didn't want to be my mate."

The implications that the dragon might still be a goddamn virgin makes Goro feel more light-headed than he already is. He manages to move his dry mouth and vocal cords just enough to form a short question.

"Who?"

"A martial artist, baring the soul of Wukong. I wanted to claim him, but he denied my offer, said that he already had a fox to mate with. That was a... long time ago."

There's something fragile in the way Ren admits those words, a brief, nostalgic feel as he recalls the two faces those names bring along.

Goro's fury calms down into low, seething leftovers of possessiveness that want to do entirely indecent things to the male beneath him.

"He- he did not touch me, but I was already feeling… ahh, warm at having been bested. I don't really know how it feels to lose, and that one time had been so addictive-"

"Is that also where you got your scar from?"

Ren nods, pink still dusting his cheeks.

Another emotion wells within Goro, low and heavy and going into a direction he doesn't want it to, so he pulls it back, concentrates on how drunk he feels on the power of having something so mighty submit to him.

That Ren wanted to find someone who'd be stronger; powerful enough to hold him down like this.

Goro dives low, nuzzling Ren's neck like the dragon did earlier.

"I'm almost envious that he's got to mark you before I did," he lowly murmurs.

The skin beneath his lips shakes with the smallest of tremors, and Goro feels Ren trying to free his arms, but the battle and their recent action have taken a token on the dragon as well, leaving him undoubtedly weaker than he usually is, further emphasized by his human state.

But maybe he's just playing weak as well, letting himself be controlled and directed so tantalizingly easy.

Goro’s earlier determination settles back into him, envelops the mage in a sheen of heat and want when he sucks another mark into the skin right beneath an ear, scratching his teeth against some dark scales that are splayed throughout that place.

"But I suppose I can live with that – When I'm done with you, you'll have forgotten about him, about anyone else aside from me."

He lets his free arm trail downwards, mapping a heaving chest further down to brush a light valley of finely defined muscles.

"Stop teasing me," Ren pants, and the strain in his voice indicates that he must have thrown his head back, concentrating on what Goro is allowing him to feel.

He'd tease Ren for his impatience and earlier ministrations, but the exhaustion of participating in carnal desires is already catching up to Goro bit by bit, and he'd lie if he says he isn't as eager to finally enter Ren.

Another time, he'd have him writhing beneath him for hours by only using his tongue and hands, molding and kneading skin and tracing sensitive, dragonic parts so much that Ren will have lost the ability to speak coherently way before Goro even entertains the idea of putting his cock into him.

Goro really doesn't have that much time right now, so he begrudgingly skips past the offering of a stomach and lets his hands trail lower.

Ren's length is not too different from that of a human's. It's long, but growing considerably thinner towards the tip, the usually bulbous head almost entirely flat.

It's a deep, flushed pink, and Goro doesn't believe in pretty cocks, especially that of a dragon's, but here he is, doing exactly that.

"Goroooo," Ren whines, and Goro chuckles once he's broke out of his inner musing. He leans closer to a flushed, awaiting face again.

"I don't want your arms anywhere but around me," Goro says, applying brief pressure as a warning before he lets the wrists go.

Two arms immediately wrap around his neck as Ren brings their heads close together, making desperate, but strangely happy noises.

Goro can't deal with the burst of emotions unfurling when the dragon _pecks_ the corner of his lips because that just ventured into dangerous, unfamiliar territory, so he promptly shoves two fingers into a panting mouth, which gives him back some sort of control.

The reaction is beautiful – As expected, Ren doesn't choke, but his rather long eyelashes flutter when Goro presses down onto his tongue, working his fingers deeper than he would with a normal partner.

This feels a lot safe and familiar, the heat ever-stirring in his lower stomach, and Goro releases a strained breath, allowing twisted satisfaction to wrap around his mind once more as he takes in the sight of Ren diligently working on swallowing the digits.

"We don't have lube, so do work that tongue of yours, won’t you?"

A whimper and Goro moves down to bite around a nipple. The action makes Ren's hips buck up, so Goro presses him down by the waist to stop him from doing it further.

"Then again, I do think you like a bit of pain."

The groaned answer from above is enough, and the next minute Goro spends abusing one enticing nipple into a swollen bud, all while enjoying the heat that makes his own length swell once again with how obediently Ren sucks at his fingers. Lapping the pads with his tongue when he can, curling and twisting all around them in an attempt to please Goro.

"It-" Ren makes a sound, and sensing somewhat semi-important to follow after that, Goro retracts his fingers just so that the dragon is only nibbling at the tips, closing one gray eye as he moans.

"D-doesn't matter too much anyway," Ren shakily exhales. "I- _nhhgg_ \- self-lubricate-"

A yelp cuts him off when Goro instantly sweeps down, and-

There really is a clear fluid steadily tricking out of the pink hole surrounded by smaller, grayish scales that easily blend into his pale skin.

Goro feels feverish, and unyielding desire to lap up and bite and claim overcoming him as he steadies his hands on a hip and a waist, digging tightly into the skin there.

His dick is fully hard in no time, and Goro moves downwards so that Ren has to releases his embrace, burying his claws into strands of brown instead.

Goro would have snapped entirely at anyone else for touching his hair, but in his heated state combined with the fact that it's Ren touching him, Goro finds it to be an almost pleasant sensation, especially when pointed tips drag against his scalp.

"It's n-not as much as, _ahhh,_ other species- but it should- be enough."

"Filthy," Goro murmurs against the sensitive of an inner thigh, prying the legs apart to get a better look.

The sight of a glistening hole, wet and so ready to take apart makes Goro twitch. He restrains himself from diving in and just licking the other to completion, promising himself to do so another time.

He's sure there will be – if Goro had been reluctant before, he's now as self-assured about this entire matter than he could possibly be, the desire to claim the dragon as his own in more ways than one stirring the deepest parts of his arousal.

Such a strong, proud creature reduced to this quivering, heated state, aching to be touched by Goro and no one else.

_Claim him,_ the two dragons in his mind hiss, and Goro, not able to wait anymore, jams in two fingers at once.

Ren explodes into a pretty arch like a wound-up trap, managing to buck his hips off the ground even though Goro is not relenting his grip on fragile hips.

Goro moves his fingers around the scorching heat that clings tighter to him than should be possible; the slick making the intrusion a bit easier.

He growls as he steadily starts moving them back and forth, occasionally scissoring to elicit high gasps breaking free of their restrain that is Ren's mouth.

The hard ground starts to feel uncomfortable on his knees, but Goro can't possibly care less, not when Ren is gasping for air with each thrust to wantonly, a quivering mess within minutes.

"Goro, ahhh, please- _Goro,_ I need-" He doesn't let him end his sentence, continuing to feel blazing hotness around his fingers and searching for the spot that would make the dragon beneath him howl again.

Goro swallows another symphony of lewd sounds with his lips.

Ren doesn't even put up a fight anymore, pressing one of his hands against Goro's nape so that he's smashing their mouths together even more; their kissing resembling more of an exchange of teeth and saliva.

Goro shoves his tongue past dangerous canines, pressing tighter into the heat as he greedily devours what Ren offers.

He feels the edge of a tail wrapping around one of his ankles, and Goro chuckles into the open cavern of a panting mouth, tilting the head a bit so he can lap up small tears of pleasure running down red cheeks.

"So eager," Goro mumbles, and Ren responds with such a desperate tone that it makes Goro's stomach drop and cock twitch inside of him.

"O-only for you."

He thinks he might have brushed his prostate, seeing as Ren nearly heaves Goro off of him with how his wings flutter of the ground and how high his back arches, so Goro quickly retracts his hand, growling when Ren's clenches particularly hard as if not wanting to let him go.

Below him, Ren whines into his shoulder, claws gripping his head just a tad more desperately.

"E-empty," Ren sobs in a broken tone and god does Goro want to fuck him into next week, but even with all of his arousal melting every sensation of his brain until nothing but instinct and desire prevails, he knows he only has energy for one more round.

Besides, he's pretty sure that they're still in the middle of the remnants of their battlefield on Mount Fuji. That really isn't the best place to submit to such filthy acts.

Shushing Ren's whimpers, Goro grabs his length to align it with a glistening, slightly gaping hole. He should maybe prepare Ren more, but he doubts either of them can afford to wait a while longer.

He slowly thrusts in, and the onslaught of sensation nearly short-circuit Goro's mind.

He lets out a series of ragged pants, vaguely aware that Ren moved his legs to wrap around Goro's waist and locking him there, tail still around his ankle in a tight embrace to steady both of them.

The pulsating flesh around his length feels like it wants to devour and scorch him at the same time, no doubt courtesy of his dragon nature. It's a sensation Goro quickly grows intoxicated with. He groans loudly, fighting for breath and against the desire to immediately spill into the hole that's sucking him in.

"More," Ren pants into his ear. "Please- more, I can take it, _I can take it_ -"

Goro growls, and with a burst of strength and steeled resolve, he shoves the rest of his length in.

Both of their moans spill together, Goro's low and throaty, Ren's only reminiscent of its deep nature.

Goro leans back to get a better angle and grabs Ren's waist with both of his hands.

Both waist and hips look so small like that – Goro's hands cover so much skin that he thinks if he were to try and touch his thumbs, he could definitely do so.

That image sends another wave of blazing heat from the brain downwards like a waterfall crashing down. Goro starts pistoning his hips, driving his cock deeper each time as he grips the flesh around his hands, fully intending to bruise and mark it.

In a beautiful vision of moans and gasps and broken twitches, Ren is languidly splayed beneath him, winding both arms around Goro's neck again to try his best in meeting his forceful thrusts.

"S-so good, so, _arghh,_ so b-big-"

Spurred on by his words, Goro practically lifts his lower half with the help of his own core strength, making Ren rut uselessly into the air, but also enabling Goro to use him just as he wants.

"No one can fuck you like this," he grits out. “Remember that.”

Every time he plunges his cock deep into Ren, it feels like he's losing parts of himself, but gaining something in return.

"No one in this world will ever come close to doing that, not even that stupid monkey if he would have gotten the chance. Not that he'd known how to handle you in the first place."

Ren frantically nods, horns knocking against Goro's head a few times in a rather uncomfortable way, but it's a mere drop in the ocean of blissful sensations that Goro is currently drowning in.

With a redundant grin, Goro lifts Ren's hips up just a bit higher, and the next incoming thrust has the dragon howling in delight as another load of slick drips out of Ren, resulting in more prominent squelching noises each time Goro drags his cock in and out.

The heated walls repeatedly clamp down on Goro's length as his prostate gets abused. It feels like Goro's suffocating on both ends – in the tight hole, but also in the crook of Ren's neck where he's been biting and marking every bit of skin he can reach while rocking his hips.

A warm sensation akin to a soft embrace envelopes Goro, and he vaguely notices that Ren's wings have begun to envelop him from both sides at one point.

"I'm almost- there," the dragon pants, ending in a series of broken moans as he holds onto Goro for his dear life.

It feels even more intimate like this, to be in a loose cocoon of heat and pleasure and properly corrupting what's made Goro feel more alive than he can recall.

He can't envision another ending now.

Goro _can't_ think of anything to compare the feeling he's currently experiencing, how it feels to take apart the very force that coerced him beyond what Goro thought possible in the most primal ways, with his very own hands.

His thrusts grow more erratic when Goro feels the pleasure starting to spill over.

Arousal and heat and desire mix within him, creating a raw cocktail of sensuous feelings that plunge Goro deeper into Ren. Lost in his own pleasure and spurred on by the babble of praise and desperation leaving the dragon's swollen lips, Goro takes hold of the weeping cock that's been bouncing uselessly in the air, spilling droplets of surprisingly dark pre-cum everywhere.

"I'm close as well," Goro manages to get out between gritted teeth, mind completely wrapped up in the primal desire his body is moving in as he seeks out a sweating neck smelling of arousal and heat, tracing some scales with his teeth while he's searching for the right place.

Ren gives out a responsive moan, clinging even tighter to Goro, claws drawing blood, wings fully embracing him-

Goro wants to ruin Ren for everyone else, but he thinks the dragon might have just done the same thing to him with how much he feels right now.

A harsh tug on Ren's cock, another mighty thrust into the dripping hole- Goro bites down, breaks skin, and everything transcends.

Pleasure overtakes his mind, wiping everything clean and he spills his seed inside of the dragon. Ren releases just some seconds later, strings of gray landing on his own chest, some hitting his lower lip which a tongue laps up out of reflex.

Goro vaguely feels magic stirring around them, calming down from something big, but as soon as the white euphoria he's been drifting on since climaxing shows signs of slowing down, he can't bring himself to properly care, barely preventing himself from collapsing and crushing Ren with his weight.

All of the energy his previous state of arousal gave him vanishes in an instant, leaving him drained and possibly even more tired than before.

The dragon lets out a long, drawn-out moan that ends in a raspy chuckle.

"You've- ah, you've really done it."

"Done what," Goro manages to murmur, and he rests his forehead on an equally heaving chest.

Claws start threading through his hair, and without the sensation of heat and desire welling up within him, it's an oddly domestic gesture that feels… nice.

He doesn't like the skip of his own heart, but Goro is a bit too tired to care, exhaustion beckoning a different kind of darkness.

Ren presses a bit harder into his hair, and Goro recognizes it as a sign to fully let himself lay down onto the other's chest.

He's still inside of Ren and his cock is twitching a bit from the over-sensitivity and how much everything still burns in a hazy way. But it's mostly just… so _warm_ that he can't bring it over himself to really do anything aside from moving into a slightly more comfortable position.

According to his movement, the appendages around him shift as well, and Goro feels a blanket of wings coming to rest atop of him.

"You've successfully claimed me," Ren mumbles, continuously stroking through his hair and pushing some bangs out of Goro's way with one, precise claw.

Goro opens his half-lidded eyes a bit wider, seeing something black pulsate beneath the surface where he bit Ren, not yet quite finished with how much it moves and winds, not able to properly settle into a shape.

Goro absentmindedly wonders how it’ll look like in the end.

He reaches out with Loki's help and realizes that the meager bits of Goro's own magic power that recovered within the time frame of them fucking steadily trickle into the building mark in unseen waves, just as he himself is receiving parts of a foreign power.

Not as dark as Loki's, but it's still a heavy omnipresent. Sinister.

"It shouldn't be possible," Ren continues, slight awe audible in his tone. "Considering you're a mere mage and a human. And yet… you've actually done it."

"I'm not just a mere mage," Goro scowls, but the bite in his tone is less than he'd like. He sighs, listening to the calming heartbeat below his ear.

"You can put your own mark on me some other time in return. Even though I clearly managed to do it, I suppose your magic itself will complete the little parts that are left."

Ren gives an affirmative hum.

A tail curls around his waist, steadying him when Goro slightly slaps at whatever skin he can reach in his tired state.

"Now shut up. I don't want to hear anything theoretical until I've rested enough to deal with the consequences of this."

"There are no consequences," Ren reminds him, but now he's starting to sounds as equally as tired as Goro feels. There's still a sense of smugness Goro would love to rip away from him properly someday.

"Only benefits."

"If this really holds for a lifetime, then you have plenty of time to convince me of that, I believe. You're- already a nuisance to deal with."

Goro doesn't need to see his face to know that Ren is smirking again, and Goro would punch or kiss it off of him if he weren't so tired and comfortable with how the dragon drapes his appendages around him.

It should feel more daunting, Goro knows. To have committed himself to a relationship that could turn out impossibly well, or horrifyingly wrong, all because his deprived needs urged for him to just take the beautiful creature that offered itself in whims of heat and want, subconsciously meeting Goro’s own, deepest desires.

But with how soft Ren's voice is, the purring-like sound that started emitting from the chest lulling Goro into sleep even further, he can't really imagine how claiming Ren would turn out to be a bad idea in the first place.

There are more expressions probing at his mind, now that he's slowly succumbing to the darkness tugging at his eyelids – foreign and distant, old and yet young, but speaking of deep fondness and admiration at the same time.

Goro knows those feelings aren't his – a proof that the bite he did out of instinct really worked – but Robin, Loki, and himself welcome them anyway, tugging them further inside of his mind so he can drift off with the knowledge of having found his last partner.

An arm around his waist, the shifting of wings, and Goro slips into darkness.

"I think I already did for the most part."

**\- fin? -**

* * *

**\- omake -**

When Goro's fingers leave his hole, Ren can't suppress his sobs and the broken so empty- that leaves his throat. He just wants to be filled, to have his master's big cock shoved deep inside of him that he can't think straight anymore, that all he can do is-

Goro's finger leaves him completely, and Ren blinks in his haze of pleasure to get the tears blurring his side away. "Goro?"

Horror floods him when Ren realizes that his tail had been wagging around a bit too wildly, apparently having smacked his master's face so hard that he's lying a few feet away on the ground, a bruise already forming on his cheek, and-

_Unconscious._

Ren openly cries in misery, angry at himself, angry at his tail and lack of control. He tries getting himself over the edge but plunging his claws inside hurt a little too much, and the mere sensation of rubbing his pathetic length isn't enough, not after what Goro did to him.

He rolls him over, guilty with shame to use his master like this, but even more dread floods him when Ren realizes that his master is absolutely flaccid.

No amount of rubbing and spitting and licking got Goro hard again, and Ren sobs into his chest, dick and eyes weeping as he repeatedly chants _I'm so sorry_ into empty air, curling around his master in the attempt of a more physical apology, crying for the release he won't get.

**Author's Note:**

> **Check out[this amazing papercraft](https://twitter.com/Crafty_Scrafty/status/1335662471110135808) by [@Crafty_Scrafty](https://twitter.com/Crafty_Scrafty) for her version of half dragon Ren! Thank you so much <3**
> 
> _Is it implied that Ren refers to Goro as his master? Yes. I can guarantee you that Goro will combust if he hears that in the future._
> 
> _Got partially inspired by Xeno’jiiva’s appearance from Monster Hunter World when thinking of Ren’s dragon form, and took monsters from other fandoms like Witcher or Final Fantasy to add into the experience._
> 
> _When Ren mentions having fought a Wukong who rejected him to go back to his fox, it’s indeed a reference to Jin Mori and Park Ilpyo from God of Highschool. It’s not really stated anywhere, but I thought that Ryuji and Yusuke would make wonderful reincarnations of both of them because they just fit so good._
> 
> _My beta-reader is responsible for the omake. She just casually mentioned 'how about Ren slaps him unconscious during the sex with his tail?' and I was like 'hey that could work'._
> 
> ***wipes sweat from forehead***
> 
> Whew! Finally I got one of many AUs done. If you got any questions or things you want to know, feel free to comment them! I didn't explain everything in this one-shot on how... yeah, everything works, but otherwise I'd really test the limits of my beta-reader's patience XD
> 
> This has a more or less sequel: 
> 
> Sequel: [**we'll fall in magic every single day**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715955)
> 
> **Thank you for reading! I'd absolutely love to hear your thoughts on this world that I created from scratch and my love for dragons, so please don't hesitate commenting critique or anything that now swims in your mind!**
> 
> [My (mostly) Akeshu twitter!](https://twitter.com/voraciousTash)


End file.
